To Come Out Unwillingly
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Sanji comes across a sight that gives him a chill up his spine and the urge to puke. Zoro. Kissing. A guy. Sanji reacts badly, but the others set him straight. Now he has to apologize. But does he want to? No romance btw ZoSan but there is nakamaship and Sanji learning to be more accepting. After skip


**To Come Out Unwillingly**

 **Summary: Sanji comes across a sight that gives him a chill up his spine and the urge to puke. Zoro. Kissing. A guy. Sanji reacts badly, but the others set him straight. Now he has to apologize. But does he want to? No romance btw ZoSan but there is nakamaship and Sanji learning to be more accepting. After skip**

 **AN: disclaimer, anything I say about LGBT, through Sanji and his thoughts, are not my opinion, I'm a supporter. And any reading this, late congrats on your returned right to marry.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Where the hell is that shitty-swordsman?" Sanji grumbled, grounding on his cigarette as he stomped down the street.

The Strawhats were currently docked on a random island while on their adventure called Holy Luna, named after the village's given deity. The land was lush and green with many fields consisting of melon vines, growing the luscious fruits, alongside peaches and grapes. Sanji liked this island; they worshiped their women, drank wine like it was water, and forbid homosexuals and okamas. In fact, as soon as they had entered the island, their grand elder, an old woman, had bluntly stated that 'sinful sodomy' was not allowed. Yes… Sanji could appreciate this fact.

"Why did he leave in such a hurry?" Sanji wondered suddenly, still looking around for a head of moss.

After they had received their warning, unnoticed to everyone, Zoro had grown tense, his face hardening in a glare. Without anyone noticing him, Zoro had left the ship and onto the island, getting loss to separate himself from his crew. When Nami had noticed, she had exploded, telling Sanji to find the idiot, seeing as they were only on the island for the night while the log pose reset.

Sanji happened to look into an alley and he saw green; he turned. "Oi-!" Sanji froze in shock, his eye widening as he saw something sent a chill up his spine and gave him the urge to puke.

Zoro.

Kissing.

A Guy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sanji shouted in disgust.

Zoro, who had been fairly engrossed with his task, pulled away with a scowl while his partner jerked back with a fearful gasp. They both took in the angered and disgusted blonde and Zoro's partner gripped the swordsman's shirt in fear.

"Zoro-san," he whispered in horror, "I can't be found out; if I was-. They would-." he couldn't finish.

Zoro merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sanji. "Just wait for us to leave," he murmured, "I won't let that asshole out you."

"Thank you, Zoro-san," he whispered, and edged to the back of the alley.

Zoro calmly walked towards the mouth of the alley, his face blank; Sanji unconsciously took a step back. Zoro's face hardened, like the cook was too disgusted to even be near him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sanji shouted before Zoro could speak. "Kissing a-!"

Before Sanji could finish, Zor quickly covered his mouth. "Quiet," he whispered harshly, "If you out him then he's dead. Sodomy is punishable by death here; hell even kissing me would get him lashes!"

Sanji wrenched himself away. "He deserves it!" he shouted, "He's disgust- Ack!"

Sanji's body flew onto the cobblestone, his jaw in pain and the back of his suit torn; Zoro stood, his fist outstretch. Everyone on the streets quickly walked away, leaving the pirates to settle their business on their own so they would not get in trouble themselves. Zoro gave Sanji an angered look, pain hidden underneath, before he turned back to his hidden parner.

"I'm sorry about him," Zoro said, coaxing the teen out. "Unfortunately bigotry is everywhere."

"I know," the teen murmured, his tone depressed, before he looked up at Zoro. "I'm so-."

He cut himself off and left before he finished but Zoro heard the untold words loud and clear. _"I'm sorry you were outed as well."_

Zoro watched him leave with a slightly protective gaze before he turned his eye on Sanji, giving the cook a hard glare. Sanji returned the look, looking at the other man with utter disgust as he held his jaw. Zoro 'tch' and walked passed him.

"Let's finish this at _Sunny_ ," the swordsman muttered, going in the wrong direction.

"You're going the wrong way you gay freak of nature!" Sanji shouted, jumping to his feet.

Sanji was prepared this time and he caught the fist coming at him with his leg; ignoring the sharp pain he felt. Zoro gave Sanji a hard glare.

"Watch your mouth," Zoro growled. "If you think I'm going to take shit from you you've got another thing coming."

Sanji growled. "Your disgusting," he sneered, "Why don't you just put a dress on, then you'll be the pansy everyone knows you are."

They jerked away, falling into unconscious stances as they stared at one another. Sanji smirked. "Or are going to know."

Sanji turned tail and ran towards the ship. Zoro called after him and tried to follow but ended up taking a wrong turn, getting lost. Sanji ran until he made it to the ship, which was still peacefully docked, the Strawhats all on it. Sanji jumped aboard and Nami turned around at the sound; giving Sanji a stern look.

"Where's Zoro?" she asked, her tone annoyed.

"Did you find him?" Luffy asked curiously, eating an apple whole.

Sanji looked at them all. "Oh I found them all right," he grinned, "Kissing another man."

This caught everyone's attention, especially Luffy, Usopp, and Nami's. Nami smiled. "Really?" she asked. "I was beginning to think he'd never get over it."

Sanji faulted. "Nami-swan?" he asked weakly.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy snickered. "Was he cute?" he asked.

"What?" Sanji replied in shock.

"Interesting," Robin said, lost in thought. "But probable, after all, swordsman-san doesn't much show interest in woman."

"Ow!" Franky announced, "Zoro is a suuuper man!"

"Oi!" Sanji shouted, stopping the discussion. "What are you talking about?! You're supposed to be disgusted! Or at least surprised!"

They all looked at him; Luffy had a confused face. "But me and Zoro used to kiss all the time," he frowned.

Usopp and Nami nodded to confirm. "They were a couple for a while," Usopp agreed.

Nami smiled. "They were very close," she said, then frowned. "Sanji-kun! You didn't just out Zoro to hurt him did you?! He's your nakama!"

Sanji momentarily flinched; feeling guilt before he shook it off. "He's gay Nami-swan!" he replied, forgetting to be a gentleman. "He's a disgusting man who kisses other men!"

"Calm down Sanji-san," Brook said gently, trying to placate the other man.

"What's wrong with that?" Chopper asked, his training as a doctor didn't have lessons like this.

"It isn't natural!" Sanji argued.

Franky frowned. "What is natural?" he asked, "I'm a suuper cyborg. Our captain is a monster. Our doctor is a reindeer. Is anything in this world natural?"

Sanji flinched and Robin continued. "In a world of unnatural, don't you think it'd be better if we loved each other for our flaws or special traits?"

Robin looked at Nami. "Though I cannot say I am unsurprised; swordsman-san never showed any sort of feelings towards anyone," she said.

The first three members grimaced, and frowned in memory. "After I joined," Usopp said, "We did some traveling before coming across Sanji; Luffy and Zoro were head over heals for each other."

Sanji remained silent, not admitting to being curious to the answer; everyone else listened on.

Nami continued. "They never really hid their relationship and we never cared; but then we hit _that_ island," their faces grew dark. "They were affectionate, just holding hands, and the town's people went berzerk."

Luffy frowned. "They threw food at us," he whined, adding 'such a waste' under his breath before continuing. "They called me and Zoro mean names, like 'fag' and 'queer' and stuff, though I didn't get it till later."

Brook frowned. "I can't imagine Zoro-san allowing such a thing to stop him," he said lightly.

Nami frowned. "Luffy got hurt," she said, "Someone threw a knife and Luffy got nicked. But you're right; I guess that day was Zoro's breaking point. Zoro broke it off that day and he's kept to himself ever since."

"Zoro was hurt," Luffy said quietly, "His eyes used to be green. Now they're black…"

"Ah," Robin agreed, looking down in thought. "I've always had an affinity for reading people through their eyes; the window of their soul, and yet I've never been able to get passed swordsman-san's defenses."

Sanji frowned, taking this in. "He's a dumbass swordsman. He can take a few insults," he said, trying in vain to save himself.

Nami gave him an ugly look. "He's your nakama," she repeated, "Your friend, if at least your rival. Zoro broke it off because he didn't want others to be hurt. He put his feelings under lock and key to protect Luffy and us."

Luffy suddenly had a serious look. "Where is Zoro?" he asked, looking at the cook.

Sanji grimaced, looking away; he couldn't meet Luffy's eyes. "I… I left him after I said I'd tell you all," he muttered.

Luffy looked at him. "Go find him and bring him back," he said, using his captain's voice.

Usopp sighed. "He's probably at a bar," he said, "Zoro tried to drink himself into oblivion the night Luffy got hurt."

Sanji didn't look at them as he jumped off _Sunny_ and onto the docks again; lost in thought. Homosexulaity as wrong; it wasn't right; wasn't natural! Sanji had seen hell; he lived in it for two years! Okama and gay men attacked him every night for the pleasure he could 'bring'. Sanji had never felt more violated or hurt then when he'd been on the island…

Sanji sighed, lighting another cigarette. "Why can't life be easier," he said, looking at the darkened sky as smoke wafted into the air.

"Life's already a bitch..."

Sanji jumped and turned. Zoro was sitting against a brick wall, drinking from a whiskey bottle like some homeless bum. Zoro continued.

"If it were any easier it'd be a slut." he finished and chugged the alcohol.

Sanji frowned, walked towards the man. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Zoro snorted, uncorking another bottle. "What's it look like?" he sneered, taking a swing, "I'm trying to get drunk."

Sanji sighed, looking away. "Why?" he finally asked, "Why are you like… like this?"

Zoro snorted again. "It's not like I decided on it," he said, "I was born this way. _*tch*_ Born a freak in a world of freaks."

Sanji started. "You're not a freak," he said without hesitation.

Zoro gave him a humorless smile. "Wasn't it you who said I was a- oh what was it? Oh yea; a 'gay freak of nature'," he said, "I'm sure you had much more to say as well."

Sanji grimaced, then growled, rounding on the drunk. Sanji's leg shot out and Zoro shouted in protest as his bottle was kicked from his hand; he watched sadly as it shattered on the ground.

"I'm trying to understand!" Sanji shouted, defending himself. "Nami-swan was right! You're a shit-head and I hate you!"

Zoro gave him an ugly look but Sanji ignored it, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "But you're also my nakama; my friend… I know you'd give your life for mine," he said defeatedly.

Zoro looked at the cook, seeing the truth in his words, before sighed and gestured beside him. Sanji didn't hesitate this time, but he'd didn't sit very close either, like he might have before. Zoro chose to ignore this and they were silent for a moment.

"I don't understand," Sanji finally said, focusing on the ants on the ground than on his 'friend'.

Zoro glanced at him before offering his bottle; watching closely. Sanji took it and only hesitated a moment before taking a swing. Zoro nodded, taking it back.

"Just ask," he rumbled, "It's better to ask than to guess and get it wrong. I'm not be as open as I used to be so I'd rather you'd understand then you be a bigot 24/7."

Sanji frowned, silently searching through his tornadoe of a mind to find questions he wanted to ask. "How… How can you not love ladies?" he finally asked, then smiled dreamily. "Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are angels~."

Zoro chuckled, shaking his head. "Woman are too hard to deal with; I can understand a man better than I could a woman, especially with those two," he said, "And I get kinda grossed out at the thought of wanted to touch something- like that."

Zoro shuttered and Sanji looked at him incredulously. "What about boobs? Butt? Hair? Anything?" the cook asked.

Zoro chuckled. "Nami used to complain to me before Robin joined," he said, "Said a gay guy would understand; though I really didn't. One of the things the complained most about what that her boobs made her back ache."

Sanji frowned and Zoro grinned at him. "What men find pleasurable on a girl, they and myself find annoying," he said. "Beside, I'd probably bruise or rip something if I was with a woman; not that I'd want to be, I'm just too strong."

"But how would you do?" Sanji argued, sweat from nervousness sliding down his neck. "I mean, a guy doesn't have the same- things- as a woman. What would you do?"

Zoro snorted. "You clearly haven't put much thought into it," he said, "It's pretty similar to a woman; men are just a hole short."

Sanji's face became disgusted. "Ew," he said and Zoro laughed.

"Feels pretty good," he disagreed. "I think your way is gross too if it makes you feel better."

Sanji pouted and looked away; he felt awkward from their conversation now but Zoro seemed fine. Zoro was calmer now, smiling even, and ignoring the bottles of whiskey and brandy still surrounding them. When Sanji looked at Zoro again, he thought that, for a split moment, he saw the green Luffy had mentioned before; it was gone in an instant.

"That all you got?" Zoro asked with a smirk, "Or are you just looking for pointers?"

"Like I'd ever fuck a guy!" Sanji shouted back, then cool down, looking at the other man contemplating. "What about kids? I mean, don't you want any?"

Zoro shrugged. "Piracy isn't exactly the best lifestyle for a kid," he said.

Sanji frowned. "But if you did?" he asked.

Zoro glanced at Sanji. "There is such a thing as adoption," he said, then shrugged again. "I don't know; I guess it would depend on the time and place. On who I'm with too."

"Yea, but I couldn't imagine adopting when I could make my own," Sanji replied.

Zoro looked at him seriously. "Family isn't always blood," he said, then smirked. "There's a woman back in my home village, a whore, who supported me and helped me to accept myself. Said if I ever wanted a blood apprentice then she'd give me one; a hundred thousand berry for each month she was pregnant."

Sanji snorted and Zoro laughed too. "Nami and Robin remind me of her," Zoro said, "They added together could easily make her."

"Don't compare Nami-swan and Robin-chwan to a whore!" Sanji shouted back and Zoro laughed some more.

Sanji side glanced at him. "You're not going to start wearing a dress and makeup now, right?" he asked cautiously.

Zoro gave him a stink-eye. "Most gay men don't think they're all women," he snorted.

There was companionable silence after that, back to passing the alcohol between them. When the bottle was finished, Zoro stood, leaving behind his other bottles as he invited Sanji to get up as well. The two began to walk back the _Sunny_ ; a new understanding between them.

 **~Back at the** ** _Sunny_**

"I wonder if I should tell swordsman-san," Robin noted, looking down in thought.

"Told him what?" Nami asked, looking up from her map.

Robin smiled them. "Bigots are bigots for two reasons," she said, "Because they choose not to understand what they hate-."

"Or because they are what they hate," Nami finished with a smirk, and the two of them shared a laugh.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done! It's all on you now~! If you want a sequel/chapter 2, the please review and tell me so. In the reviews or possibly in a poll on my sight, should it be**

 **ZoLu**

 **or**

 **ZoSan?**

 **If I get enough reviews towards one then I'll write it; you can even give a theme idea as to how they get together. If not, there won't be a chapter2.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
